Vagineer
The Vagineer is an awful person (sort of) that makes rather creepy sounds that resemble talking. He was also best friends with Snowball and T-1000, who are just as evil as the Vagineer himself. Worse, he is one of the golden aces of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization. HeeH History The Vagineer used to look exactly like the Engineer until he was attack by Heavy Weapons Guy. The Heavy ripped all his fingers off and stuffed a curium wrench down his throat, which horribly disfigured him. He originated in 2008, and is still alive today as of 5016. He also created a "language" called "Vaginese", which is nothing more than backwards English. He was the leader of the Vagineer Empire before it dissolved, which happened before the Vagineer joined Googolplex's own empire, the Satanist Empire. He also equipped himself with a powerful gauntlet and shotgun. He is also responsible for engineering the IPhone 666. The Vagineer also was persuaded to make a hybrid of himself and a Scout-look-alike named "Scunt", who is just as weirdly brutal as the Vagineer himself. He created and programed a combining robot made out of 4 car transformers, and 1 truck transformer, and gave it a personality. He named it Menasor. He did this just for Googolplex. He got 666 h00mans afterwards as a reward. Suprisingly, Menasor is not "vagi". Speaking of cloning himself, the only way you can find the real vagineer is that he is blue, and he was (formerly) in a conflict with Painis Cupcake (Later they became friends after they became members of the SGAIO) most of the time. Though sometimes he wears red just to sneak inside the Red team. While RED Vagineers exist, they have been eradicated on Earth. They exist in the Vagineer Desert, in Kittehlandia. Current Activities hate each other. This video also features Intelligent Heavy and Spyper (Allies of Painis Cupcake) battling against Demopan. This happened before the Source Freak Union was inaugrated.]]The Vagineer is an experienced hacker. He spends most of his time hacking video games and other things, and adds rather creepy elements. He is famous for hacking The Legend of Zelda: Majora's mask and Spongebob Squarepants' TV show. He also hacked the 1984 Transformers cartoon and Team Fortress 2! He is the one who made Squidward commit suicide in some broadcasts. He also bowed down to Googolplex and joined his empire, boss of the Satanist Empire. He also decided to find the technique of hiding, he can be hiding anywhere, even in your house, especially under your bed or closet. Conclusion Later, the Vagineer apologized to Painis Cupcake for all of the harmful things he's done to him and decided to work together to create even more chaos by joining the Source Freak Union. Also See Also * Painis Cupcake * SoupCock Porkpie * Human Sentry Buster * Ninja Spy * 4chan Sniper Category:Guys Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Creatures Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Freaks Category:Monsters Category:Creepy Things Category:Stuff Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Lewd Category:Villains Category:Weirdos Category:Weird things Category:Dangerous Things Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Satanists Category:Cannibals Category:Annoying Guys Category:Jerks Category:Strange things Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Sexually Creepy Category:Deadly Category:Characters Category:Losers Category:Complete Losers Category:Idiots Category:Ugly People Category:Scary Category:Nightmares Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Dumb people Category:Dumb Stuff Category:Offensive Category:Sexually Weird Category:Guys on 4chan Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Scientists Category:Complete Freaks Category:Complete Weirdos Category:Hobos Category:Complete Hobos Category:Complete Jerks Category:Maniacs Category:Herbivores Category:People Category:Complete Idiots Category:Inventors Category:Dangerous People Category:Memes Category:Hackers Category:OMG TEH EPICNESS Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Loud Guys Category:SUPER deadly Category:Guys At Captain 37's Hotel Category:Martial Artists Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Hazards Category:Complete Hazards Category:Characters involved with The Final Boss of the Internet Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Male characters Category:Demons Category:Berserkers Category:Psychos Category:Failures Category:Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization members Category:Bootleggers Category:Bootleg Kingdom members Category:Mysterious Creatures Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Ugly Category:Scps Category:Horror Shames